


Memory of a Kiss

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi-Usa remembers her first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Kiss.

I still remember our first kiss.

It was right after we helped Mercury defeat Fisheye at her apartment. Transforming into our senshi forms to fight had broken the spell of black magic the Dead Moon Circus put on me and Usagi which switched our ages, but it was at that moment that I finally realized how much of a child I really was. I knew I still had a long way to go before I could truly compare myself to Usagi, the maiden Helios was really searching for, so after telling him the truth, I ran away, a pain in my heart and tears in my eyes.

I had no real destination in mind, only the desire to get away from it all and wallow in my own self-pity. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, actually thinking I was the one who could help Helios break the seal on the Golden Crystal and save his home world of Elysion. After all, I had no real power without Sailor Moon by my side. I should have known from the first time I heard his prophetic words that it wasn't me, although in my heart of hearts, I think I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it.

The truth was, I liked it when he called me his "maiden." It made me feel beautiful and special like Usagi, like I really truly mattered and wasn't just some useless senshi-in-training. However, I wasn't the maiden Helios needed, and the sadness of that realization echoed in the raindrops that had begun to fall from the cloudy sky.

It was then that Helios appeared before me, a beautiful white horse with wings as soft as snow. He didn't say a word as I stood there crying in the rain, but when I felt a pair of gentle lips against my own, I opened my eyes to discover that the Pegasus had disappeared and a handsome young boy had taken his place in front of me.

I didn't know what to think at that moment. My heart pounded, and my cheeks felt hot. I didn't even realize it was Helios until after the boy left and Usagi and Ami found me.

Still, at that moment, I knew I had found my Prince Charming, and that no matter what, I would always be his maiden.


End file.
